


A Paladin's Furlough

by RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Facial, M/M, Masturbation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby
Summary: Lance has the hots for the surly looking Leuitenant Ozar of the freedom fighters. He pursues the alien in the hopes of getting a taste of what he has to offer.





	A Paladin's Furlough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consuera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuera/gifts).



> This ficlet is the result of one of my drabble giveaways on Tumblr! The winner was the wonderful Pink-Contrail who wanted Lance being a big ole slut for a hot alien! And now for safekeeping, I'm making sure the drabble gets posted here as well. As always, I thank my winners for their awesome suggestions and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ta!

Pidge introduced them. She hadn’t even gotten his name out of her mouth before Lance was giving him the once over.

Alien, obviously. His skin, it’s a beautiful light blue. Lance’s favorite color. He’s tall. And broad. So broad. Standing up straight with a posture that leans toward militaristic.

Thick beard and markings on his cheeks that look similar to Allura and Coran’s. Far removed Altean ancestry maybe? Or perhaps they’re tattoos? He is a freedom fighter after all and he has a sort of piratey vibe to him. He could be covered in tats Lance thinks lewdly as he scans down his body, his eyes resting on his crotch for more than a moment.

“Lance?”

“Hmm?” Lance blinks awake and looks to Pidge. “Sorry. Lost in thought.”

“Did you catch anything I just said?” she asks, her face unamused at his ignoring her.

“Uh, sure,” Lance nods and looks to the handsome alien again. Ooo, he has a scar on his face. Makes him look tough. “Everything except the name. Missed that part,” he says.

“I am Lieutenant Ozar,” he says, his voice gruff and deep and oh, Lance feels his stomach bubble with excitement at the timbre of it. He extends a massive hand and Lance takes it to shake. “It is an honor to meet you, Red Paladin Lance.”

“Oh well, ha, the honor is mine,” Lance grins and squeezes a little. “And just Lance is fine.”

“I would not presume to be so informal with the saviors of the universe,” Ozar tells him. “The paladins of Voltron deserve more respect than to be treated like common soldiers.”

Oh no, he’s put Lance on a pedestal. And worse he’s polite about it. Thinks he’s too good for–Nope. Gotta fix this right now or they won’t get anywhere fun.

“Oh sure sure,” Lance nods nonchalantly. “Saviors. Respect. Whatever. All my friends call me Lance. And now we’re friends so…just Lance.”

“Red Pa–”

“Lance,” he interrupts with a salacious smile. “It’s easy. La–n–ce,” he emphasizes.

Ozar blinks with uncertainty, his eyes flitting down to the hand Lance still hasn’t let go of. Then back to that smiling face looking up at him with an expectant look. Nothing wrong with…being friends. Though from the spark in his eyes, Lance has more than friendship on his mind.

“Lance,” he finally manages and Lance grins.

“I knew you could say it,” Lance says, eyes not so subtly scanning down him again. “Nice to meet you Lieutenant Ozar.”

That leaves no room for interpretation at all and it brings a slight flush to Ozar’s cheeks. A darker blue. Cute.

“Lance, flirt on your own time,” Pidge shoves and Lance has to let go. “We have work to do.”

“Right,” Lance reluctantly accepts but shoots Ozar another look. “I’ll find you later. We can…get to know each other better.”

*****

“Paladin–” Ozar starts to object as he’s pulled into a storage closet.

“Lance,” Lance reminds him as he’s undoing the belt on Ozar’s slacks. “You’re gonna have to say it right if you want me to keep going.”

Ozar looks down at Lance who’s already sitting up on his knees, face at the optimal height for delivering a blowjob. His slender tanned fingers already busying themselves with his zipper as the tip of his tongue darts out to lick his lips in anticipation. But Lance stops and looks up with a raised brow, his cheek resting against Ozar’s hardon.

“You do want me to keep going, right?” Lance reiterates.

Oh yes. He does want that. So Ozar nods and Lance continues pulling his pants open.

Reveals exactly what he was hoping for. A massive cock, blue and veined and sprouting from a thick bush of white hair that matches Ozar’s beard perfectly. That hair even travels up his stomach in thick curls for the best looking happy trail Lance has ever seen. Lance twirls his fingers in it with a sigh and begins by slowly dragging his tongue up the underside of Ozar’s cock.

He’s slow and meticulous, Lance. Licking stripes down the flesh with hungry sighs, eyes lidded with reverence at the beautiful specimen he’s currently devouring one lick at a time. After a sigh, Lance engulfs the length with a moan as Ozar above him covers his mouth with a groan. Oh, god the red paladin is getting down further and further, that girthy cock stretching his pretty mouth but not deterring Lance from reaching the base. Soon his nose is buried in that thick white hair as drool slips down his chin in a river of spit.

Lance’s eyes open and flutter up to Ozar with a needy look.  His hand reaches up, grabs one of the Lieutenant’s hands and threads it into his hair. Those strands between his fingers and the low vibrating moan in Lance’s throat are enough to encourage Ozar into thrusting gently with a hissing sigh.

Oh…this is too good. _He’s_ too good. And since joining the resistance--suffice to say he hasn’t had anything like this in…years and it’s working him towards release quickly. Soon he’ll unload right into a paladin of Voltron’s mouth. The thought is dirty and vulgar and he really shouldn’t but…he can’t stop thrusting.

“P-Palad–-” Ozar starts to stammer but then Lance’s brows furrow with slight annoyance. “L-Lance,” he then corrects himself and swallows back a groan. “Lance…I..cannot last-–soon I’ll–-” he tries to speak with heavy panting breaths.

Lance pulls himself off with a wet pop and strokes Ozar’s cock with his hand. He licks his lips and wipes his chin of the drool. When did Lance undo his own pants? When did he start pumping his own comparatively smaller cock? With the way it’s dripping…must be for a while now but he was too absorbed in Lance's wet mouth to notice.

“Then don’t last,” Lance tells him, his voice hoarse. “Give it to me. All of it.”

Those eager eyes, those parted lips, that expertly stroking hand working two separate cocks in the same rhythm-–Ozar gives in and comes with a groan, splattering a monstrous load of come all over Lance’s face and into his mouth. The mouth of which moans and hungrily swallows it down while still licking at Ozar’s leaking cockhead. Lance must have come too because he’s dripping with his own release and grinning with heady pleasure.

Once cleaned up, Lance checks the door to the storage closet. When all’s clear he turns to Ozar with a thumbs up and a smirk.

“We should do this again sometime,” Lance grins and salutes. “Lieutenant.”

“Ozar,” the freedom fighter corrects.  “And…I look forward to your next furlough. Lance.”

“Hey, you got my name right,” Lance laughs and elbows him making them both chuckle.

He’s easy-going, this Paladin. He could get used to seeing him more frequently. Lance gestures him to come close and puts a hand up to his mouth as if to mask the words he’s about to whisper from passerby’s. Some kind of secret? Ozar leans in to listen.

“Next time, I’ll have you screaming it,” he hints and Ozar promptly flushes indigo.


End file.
